cymeriafandomcom-20200214-history
Auven
'''Auven '''is an engineering-disciplined Cymerian Intelligence Agency member, trained mostly in hand-to-hand combat and mechanical / electrical engineering. Currently he is mid-way through creating a suit of armour to ready himself for further possible combat. Personality & Character Auven is an extremely eloquent individual, speaking in what is occasionally described as a needlessly eccentric or concise and specifically-worded manner, rarely using slang or informal terminology other than when the situation calls for it. He has a strangely obsessive taste for Electro-swing music, to the point of it playing near constantly when his presence is required for any extended period. Despite spending so much time preparing for combat and potential firefights or conflict, he abhors destruction, and sees war as "Arguably the worst methodology to follow for conflict resolution." His years upon years of training and above-military par discipline has left him able to remain calm even in the worst of scenarios, his attitude consistently retaining an air of cool and reason even under immense pressure and hopelessly overwhelming enemy presence. His pain threshold is relatively high, able to continue working through most minor injuries, although he still actively avoids injuries as he shows a strange concern for keeping his clothing clean when at all possible. Despite having such a humble job in comparison to other Agency members, he lives one of the more needlessly fancy lifestyles amongst Agency personnel, to the point of collecting aged 'archaic' beverages and other artifacts or items he considers fancy. His working quarters tend to have some form of expensive and unnecessarily luxurious desk, bookshelves lined with textbooks and documents of varying topics, a needlessly artistically decorated carpet, and chandeliers with either glass or reflective metal decor. Despite the unnecessarily fancy lifestyle and oddly calm demeanor, Auven is a very determined and dedicated man, with a strong devotion to his wife and child who he considers his utmost priorities, willing to fight and even kill to protect them if need be. History Pre-BTMC Auven's early life is relatively unimpressive, being one of the high-genetic-potential subjects chosen for Agency training. He passed through early training with relatively acceptable scores overall, showing no particular focus or excellence in any particular topics or tasks, ending up being given the opportunity to choose his respective field of expertise. Having selected engineering, he was assigned with designing and creating improved weapons to fit Agency members with in place of their standard weaponry, as well as designing improved shields, protective clothing, and other generally practical tasks. Capture & BTMC At some indeterminate point in time, Auven was captured mid-EVA work in a suit typically used to denote Elites within Cyprean ranks, and was mistakenly believed to be one of their people. He subsequently was sent out on an invasion mission under Cyprean order, playing along mostly for his own prolonged survival. This lead to him being captured as a prisoner by BTMC, until his later unofficial release due mostly to an apparent lack of interest once the group as a whole realized he was not one of Cyprus' personnel. Currently he is still working with BTMC to some degree, designing a highly sophisticated combat armour for the possibility of him ever joining them on their missions. Skills & Abilities Auven is an unassumingly undercapable individual compared to the vast majority of other members of both the Agency and of BTMC, with no exceptional combat training or superhuman capabilities. Using only his wits and his as-of-yet unfinished power armour, he poses minimal threat to enemies, and consciously uses that fact to his advantage to perform otherwise substantially damaging acts that are unexpected of him. As of yet, he has no signature moves or significant abilities that are unique to him beyond simply being able to exert superhuman strength with what little of his armour he has finished, only one arm being significantly assisted. Trivia * Perpetually wears shades to hide his eyes, claiming it keeps him from ever coming off as weak or emotionally vulnerable to enemies. In reality only does so to 'keep the look.' * Has more different replacement suits than munitions for his guns. * Has more bottles of aged alcohol than of any other beverage. * Strangely strongly dislikes swiss cheese, despite having a noticeable affection for "fancy" gourmet. * Hasn't been seen wearing any clothing other than his suit for nearly a decade.